Meant to be Ridden
by landLadynotyrhouseKeeper
Summary: SMUT! Loki x reader. Male reader pov. Gay sex. You work at the royal stable and Loki is as demanding as ever when it comes to riding. Over the months you notice him changing and you can't help but fall for him, knowing it's wrong. Loki notices and takes advantage of you.


**Meant to be Ridden **

_By: land-lady-not-yr-house-keeper_

On Asgard it was frowned upon for a man to love a man. It wasn't shunned or completely hatted, but most weren't happy with the idea. They held their tongues though. But this fear of all your friends and family disgracing you if you revealed your true self was enough to keep you hidden. If they knew the man you were smitten for you would surely be despised by all who know you.

You thought you had always had a heart for women until you had seen him. He had strode into the stable head held high piercing eyes scanning the horses. You immediately went down on one knee to show respect to the silver tongued prince.

The god stopped right before you, "Give me your fastest horse boy." Your rose nodding your head, "Now!" he yelled. You jumped and scampered to quickly retrieve and saddle the fastest horse. As you quickly bustled about shoving the bridle in the horse mouth your eyes caught the movement of the prince smoothing back his slick black hair with a gloved riding hand. His fingers looked longer in gloves. The horse nipped at your fingers while your eyes were distracted, drawing blood. You cursed softly under your breath, shoving your hand under your shirt and the bridle up between the horse's teeth.

Finally ready you led the horse to the prince. "Next time be faster." He hissed as he swung his long legs over the horse. He kicked his heels and was off bouncing on the animals back out of the stable.

That's when your mind first started getting these thoughts of the darker prince. You knew it was wrong, in fact you thought it odd to feel this way towards him. Images of his fingers on your biceps pulling you down onto the bed. Those legs not straddling the horse but you. For days your mind had been filled with these images. You tried to fight it but every time you caught a glimpse of the god your breathing increased, along with your trousers. You were infatuated with Loki.

Loki had returned to your stables time after time always demanding something, harsher, grittier more angered. You watched his hair grow longer along with his even harsher attitude as the months went by. You had never been in the presence of the kind Loki that some spoke of. But most knew him as a harsh man, most despised him because of his attitude towards others. But you found his words, no matter what said, to be appealing and immensely captivating. Ever since that one day, no matter how he spoke to you, you had never thought of another woman only this man.

…

It was a sweltering hot day and today you were not working you just wanted to be with the horses and possibly ride one. Because it was so hot you had taken your shirt and shoes off. The only thing you wore was leather pants. Probably not the most comfortable for the horse you would ride later.

You went to the back room and undid the laces on your trousers and slid them down.

"BOY!" you froze where you stood. The prince was here today. His boots stopping on the cobble stone as he got closer to the end of the stable. You quickly scrambled to the dresser that held some spare clothes in case there was ever a reason to change, but you found no pants and you had left the other pair on the other side of the room.

"I'm calling you boy!" he shouted again. You glanced around for somewhere to hide but there was no such place here.

Loki stormed in the door his face ragging his eyes dark with anger. His mouth was open to shout at you but he smirked once he saw your appearance naked and bare, your hands trying to cover yourself.

"Well, well, well." The god shook his head as he looked you over. You shivered under his menacing gaze. That feeling in your stomach started to rise and you so badly needed to calm yourself or he would notice.

"So where's the wench?" the prince asked taking a few steps forward twirling his riding crop over his gloved fingers.

"There… there isn't one my prince." You bowed your head in respect. He approached and you kept your head bent a fear that his eyes would be sharp enough to slice skin.

"Look at me." Loki demanded. But you didn't raise your head. You felt shameful to be in his presence like this, especially with the secret feelings you had for him.

His riding crop found its way under your chin, dragging your eyes up to look at him. You were merely a few inches shorter then Loki but it felt like miles the way he was looking at you. Your eyes darted away from him you just watched the sunlight filter through the widow trying to concentrate on anything other than the close proximity of the prince.

The riding crop was replaced by Loki's hand gripping your jaw tightly yanking your face closer to his making it impossible not to look into his eyes. "I said look. At. Me." With each word he gripped tighter digging his fingers into your jaw. It hurt but you couldn't help but enjoy his strong relentless grip.

You finally looked at him. His eyes were a dark forest green, darker now with something more than anger. His face broke out in a devils grin. His teeth bared as if readying for an attack. This smile sent a shiver down your spine despite the sweltering heat.

"Pray tell, why are you stark naked in broad daylight in the back room of a highly respected stable if there is no woman here?" he said growling but smiling. His words his touch on your face was beyond anything you had imagined. His touch was surprisingly cold even on a day like this. It made that pit in your stomach fill.

"I…" you spoke between clenched teeth that his fingers were gripping tightly. "I was just…" you didn't know what to say to the prince. You wanted to explain why but he wouldn't like it.

Suddenly the prince leaned back eyes narrowing slightly his smile faltering. "Of course there would be no whore in here." Loki dropped your chin. Immediately both your hands flew up to massage your sore face where no doubt there would be red marks. The prince looked down where your hands once where. You realized your great mistake a little too late. You dropped your hands again trying to hide your semi-erect cock. But the prince still saw. He looked you dead in the eyes, "Why would there be when you prefer a man's rough grasp to a woman's caress."

"Prince Loki I do not-"

"Why lie to yourself? Deny yourself? I know you desire me. I can smell it on you."* He hissed lowly his face was only a few inches from yours. "I've seen the way you look at me some days, the way your muscles quake when I speak to you." His gloved hand reached down between the two of you and touched your hands that were covering you erection, "I see this even when you think I can't." Your eyes rolled back in your head from his hand resting on yours. If you just moved your hand he would be touching you.

The prince leaned forward his lips just above your ear, "Is this what you want?"

You released a moan, you couldn't help yourself. Virtues be damned you wanted this.

The dark prince chuckled darkly, "Then kneel to me."

You sank down to your knees before him, your eyes staring up at him as he grinned mischievously down at you. In one of his gloved hands he still held the riding crop. He dragged down the side of your face and over your collarbone. The light sensitive touch was luring. You wished it was his fingers, not the crop.

Your eyes were drawn to his crotch that was eye level with you. His leather trousers were strained. You were surprised to see this. The man before you was Loki, a god, a prince. He could have anyone he ever wanted. Any whore in all the nine realms. Why would he want a mere stable master like you?

"Despite my stature, I can still get whatever I want." Because he was a royal he could have what he desired, even if it was a man in his bed. Loki reached up and unclasped his many pieces of armor. You watched every one of his movements. As his armor came off you saw more of the taught slim muscles underneath it all. He slipped his shirt over his head and let it drop. He stood before you taking deep breaths in only his gloves and trousers. You watched the trails of sweat drip down his body and disappear into the hem of his pants. How badly you wanted to lick the salty liquid off him.

But he had other ideas, "Take them off." He said lowly. His voice a rumbled. Almost to greedy you reached up but your hands were swatted away. "With your teeth." He hissed. Your eyes grew wide. This was going to happen. You were going to be loved by a man, not just any man. The prince of lies.

You stretched your torso to reach his strained pants. Your lips brushed over his bulge as you reached for the small laces holding him together. You gripped the end of the lace between your teeth and pulled until it gave way. Moving a little lower you pulled the other one and your nose hit the god's erection. Loki responded by sucking in a deep breath. Now down to the last lace. You bit it in the middle and drew back till the cord was completely disconnected from the pants.

There, nestled behind the dark folds of his pants, you could see the skin. The taught searing hot flesh of Loki's erection. You yearned to touch it but you didn't dare, not until you were commanded to do so.

Loki pushed one of his gloved hands through your hair gripping it tightly. "You're going to enjoy this,"* he growled pushing your face closer to his taught pants.

Without hesitation you placed your teeth over the hem of the pants and yanked down as far as you could get them, exposing the god fully. Your lips parted in awe. He was much bigger then you expected, never in your wildest dreams had you imaged this. Loki's cock was throbbing and pulsating just begging for you to suck it.

With a nudge from his hand on the nape of your neck you leaned in to take him in your mouth. Your lips parted as you started to take him in, your mouth barely fit around him. You moaned at the feeling of him resting on your tongue. He was hard and tasted so good. You glanced up at the prince; his head was tilted back in ecstasy.

You rolled your tongue over his length; you put your teeth to use just grazing the sensitive flesh. The pre cum is like candy on your lips, you want more. Slowly you drag your mouth up and down his length, sucking the head then moving lower, but Loki will have none of this. He grabs you by your hair pulling you as close as he can, his cock ramming the back of your throat. You curse yourself not to choke.

With Loki's hand pushing your lips down upon him repeatedly you grab his still clothed calves squeezing the taught muscle that lies beneath. Your mouth was willing and open, taking him in thrust for thrust. He was shaking, his breaths coming in short tight flows of air. You knew he was close to cumming. In your mouth he twitched, your own erection was straight and twitching on your stomach. So badly you wanted to release with him

With one last gasp Loki gripped your hair and held you to him, your nose pressed on his lower abdomen, his head buried in the farthest depths of your throat as he came in your mouth. Hot and dripping you swallowed it all savoring his taste, holding back a gag from the large shaft down your throat. It was everything you imagined and more.

You withdrew from him and leaned upon his legs, placing butterfly kisses on the skin of his hips. He was not meant for you and you not for him. But could you not relish this moment? There was a shift in muscle as Loki came down on his knees panting before you, still trying to regain his breath that you had whole heartedly stolen. He traced his fingers over your jaw, thumb brushing your lips. You did nothing but stare at him wide eyed. For once, in a long time, Loki looked blissful. His hands fell smooth across your neck, over your shoulders and down your chest, perhaps he wished there were breasts there instead of a man's flesh. If that were true though he would not be here doing such things with you. His stark white skin contrasting to every color of you. The god's hands slipped back up from your abdomen to your shoulders. Slowly his fingers spread up to your neck again. Then suddenly his fingers closed and clasped around your neck, cutting off air. His face was replaced with one of a mighty grin. He had played you. Made you think he would be sweet. Deep down you knew he never would, this was Loki the god of mischief.

He chuckled darkly, grinning widely as your lips turned blue and your eyes were begging. But you made no move to stop him. You would rather die at his hands more than any other. He leaned in close his lips pressed on your ear as you faded between un-conciseness and conciseness. As his cold breath whispered into your ear he murmured the words that would save you, "Beg me to rule you."*

His hands unwound from your throat, it hurt to so much as breathe now that you had the chance. But you needed air to speak. "Please." You said with a raspy voice. "Please Loki." You rested your head on his shoulder your lips brushing his collarbone.

"Please what?" he growled gripping the flesh of your back with his leather gloved hands.

"Please, rule me." As soon as the words were spoken there was no turning back.

Loki's quick slim fingers gripped your waist and spun you around on your hands and knees, him kneeling behind you. You knew what was going to happen there was only one reason for two men to be in such a compromising position. After all the nights of chasing your own release to images such as this real one, you were finally getting what you always desired.

Loki's gloved hands slid up your back pressing down on your shoulder blades till you were down on your elbows ass in the air. His hand gripped the back of your neck snuggly holding you down, as if you would fight this pleasure. His other hand was on your left cheek massaging gently, kneading the round flesh. The leather was a wonderful feel on skin. You moaned in bliss just from his touch. Just the prince fondling your ass was enough to bring you to incomplete thoughts.

He withdrew his hand from your neck dragging his fingertips slowly down your spine, spreading over the muscle. His hand stayed on your lumbar pressing his fingers harshly into the skin. Suddenly there was a sharp snap of skin connecting with a hard object. You hissed in pain and pleasure, your hands clenched at the cold marble floor.

The god chuckled behind you, "You liked that didn't you?" he whacked you again. You moaned twisted your head to see him. What you saw was a sight to behold. Loki was kneeling behind you, his hard erect cock almost flat with his stomach. Sweat was dripping down his chest from the immense heat that was coming from more than the weather. His gloved hand clutched the riding crop that he had stormed in here with originally. His other hand on your back. His grin spread wider as he hit your ass again. Your head dropped to the floor in ecstasy. You would cherish this moment for the rest of your days. With your eyes shut, gritting your teeth, you heard the sound of the crop dropping to the floor. His hands now empty went to your ass fondling you, just touching the flesh, working it. His finger worked closer to your hole until they were right on top of it. The dark prince slipped one finger in you. He chuckled as you hissed.

"How tight you are pet." His voice rumbled through you. He slipped his finger slowly in and out of you, pumping you, making you ready for what is to come.

You had never been with a man before but you had heard tales of how this is done. Suddenly another finger was in you. You growled at the sweet delicious pain. There was no lube that most people spoke of. Just his fingers working you. Scissoring, working you for him. You'd seen how large he was, he would kill you.

Your cock twitched underneath you. If only you could get your own release while he tried to get his. You snaked your hand under yourself to touch yourself but your wrist was quickly grasped in Loki's slender hand. His thumb pressing on your erratic pulse.

"I think not my boy." He hissed in your ear. His back was now pressed in your back. You felt his hard shaft pressing between your cheeks. His lips where on your ear, biting your lobe between teeth harshly. He pulled your hand away and pressed in flat down next to your head.

His teeth grazed down the side of your neck. He kissed your neck back up to your ear, "It pleases me to keep you in a constant state of arousal. To know that even when I grant you release, the ache of desire never truly leaves. Your craving for my touch will never abate."*

You felt his hips withdraw from pressing on you. You felt his tip just graze your skin where your hole is. Then without warning he entered you forcefully. Your head shot back a silent scream leaving you. Loki moaned loudly at the feel of you. You were tight. So tight it was perfect for booth of you. You felt every inch of him in you. So much, too much.

You twisted your head to watch him. You had to see him. The god but the tips of his gloves and pulled them off. He flung them to the side staring down at you. Slowly he drew out of you, watching you. He gritted his teeth never breaking eye contact with you. It was incredible the way he felt inside you. Filling you to the brink.

The first few thrusts were slow, either he was getting used to you or you were getting used to him. Either way it was torture for you. The god bent forward pressing on your back once more, he pressed his lips to your ear, lowly hissing his words, "Tell me that you belong to me. That only I shall press your hot skin against mine and feel your breath against my cheek as I take you."*

Just the thought of him owning you, you being his alone was enough to send you tittering on the edge of a moan. "Say it!" he slapped your ass as he thrust quickly into you. You noticed him picking up pace. His hips slamming down upon you. His once steady rocking lost in his new found pace.

"Yes!" you shouted as he entered you quickly, pounding into you relentlessly. You were close to coming. If only you could touch yourself and give yourself such pleasure.

"Yes what!" he shouted, the prince's head was thrown back his neck straining as he slammed into you again and again. Your own hips pushing back on him meeting him thrust for thrust. Each one tearing at your skin and heart.

"Only yours…" you moaned, "Yours alone. I promise." You were a mess under him. Bucking your ass back on him, straining not to explode too soon.

At those words Loki wrapped his hands around your erection moving his cold hands up and down your girth. "That's a good boy." Sweat was pouring off you both in this heat, but Loki remained cold. His hands were sliding over your cock slick with pre cum. As Loki's hands moved hard yanking you, he never stopped his pounding into you. His fucking and touching was driving you insane, you willed yourself not to go over the edge. _Not yet, make it last,_ you thought.

You felt the heat pool in your stomach, you were close. Judging by the noises the god was making so was Loki.

His hands tightened their hold on your shaft and with one final hard shove in you he stilled and emptied himself in you. He groaned as he released in you. This caused your own release. His hands and your chest, along with the floor became covered in your seed. Loki collapsed on top of you panting heavily.

No one moved you both just laid there trying to regain composer, even though he was still buried in your depths. His skin pressed on yours was better than any woman. His weight was heavier and more comforting then any woman's. He ran his hands through your hair just lightly touching your scalp. He was being gentle with you. He leaned down and placed a graceful light kiss under your ear. Slowly he drew out of you. He sighed as you moaned again. He placed another kiss on your shoulder before removing himself off you. Loki walked away his bare feet pattering on the marble floor. You remained on the floor lying in a puddle of your own cum with his leaking out your ass. When you heard the sound of armor clanking, it fully sank in. You had lain with a man. Not just any man but a prince, not just any prince, you had been fucked by Loki the god of lies.

You sat up clutching your knees to your chest like a child as you watched him dress himself in silence. You watched the muscle move in awe. You were getting another hard on watching him. Loki was not a buff brut like his brother, but you didn't want that anyway. You only wanted Loki's pale lean muscled figure.

"Keep staring at me and I'll have to take you again." Loki said as he buckled his boot. The thought was appealing but your hole was already in pain. It had been stretched to the max by Loki, you couldn't take anymore today. He wasn't facing you. You thought he was ashamed of what he had done; his words clearly denied that thought though.

You rose from the floor and went to the other side of the room to get your pants. As you slipped them on you spoke your mind, "I'm sorry my prince, we shouldn't have done that."

Loki's back was still to you as he slipped on the remaining armor, "Why? Would you deny me if I asked this of you again?" his voice was dark and angry as it had been when he first came in here.

"I… I…" you didn't know what to say. You were attracted to men. You loved Loki. And you had just had sex with him. What was there to say?

When you looked up from the floor Loki was standing in front of you fully clothed his hair smooth again. He leaned down and kissed you. His lips upon yours, soft and rough at the same time. His teeth nipped at you bottom lip and you granted him entrance. His hands held your face while yours lay on his chest. Your tongues clashed, noses bumping, this was a passionate kiss that you had wanted. It was your first of many kisses to come.

"I don't think I'll be riding horses anymore." He said as he pulled from the kiss. The corners of his lips quirked up slightly then he walked out of the room, his boots clanking.

Your chest clenched, your breaths stopped. You had what you had been dreaming off for months. The way he spoke this day, the words he said, they were a promise of a return. You would see him again, you just knew you would. You liked the idea of being his secret lover. You would try your best to please him more than any woman.

You were about to walk out and go home when eyes caught something long and black resting on the floor near the wall. As you got closer you saw it was the riding crop. You picked it up and traced the patterns in the hard leather. You would keep this. The riding crop that was meant for a horse but had been used on you. How you would love for it to be used again. When the god returns to you maybe he would let you ride him with this crop in hand.


End file.
